Kinneth Arameri
Lady Kinneth was a member of the Arameri, a noble house that ruled the world due to their numerous conquests. She was also Yeine's mother. Although she is never seen in book, as she was already dead, she was a key individual in the world of the Inheritence Trilogy. It was her final gambit that saw the end of Bright Intempas's rule of the world and the restoration of the Gray Lady. Biography Early life She was born the only child of Dekarta Arameri and Lady Ygreth. She was, from birth, considered Lord Dekarta's heir.The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms, Ch. 9 According to Sieh, she did not usually command the Enefadeh, but it was less about kindness and more about how driven she was for greatness. Resenting the Arameri When Kinneth was five years old, her mother vanished. Though she was told that her mother was simply gone, she spent the next few years trying to find out what had happened. By questioning the Enefadeh and, eventually, seducing First Scrivener Viraine, she learned that her father had killed her mother as part of the Arameri Ritual of the Succession. As Dekarta loved Ygreth and she him, most likely he convinced Ygreth to willingly kill herself in order to make him Lord Arameri — since otherwise Dekarta’s brother (Relad and Scimina’s father) would’ve killed him and possibly Kinneth. This knowledge had a profound effect on Kinneth. She continued to play the role of the dutiful Arameri heir, but in truth she turned against her father and dedicated herself to revenge. To that end she conceived a daring plot to free the Enefadeh, since they were the source of Dekarta’s power. If Dekarta treasured his power more than even his own family, she decided, she would take that power from him. She was fully aware that this would trigger a second apocalyptic Gods’ War. As Viraine later notes, Kinneth was a quintessential Arameri, with a very Itempan dedication to getting her way regardless of moral right. Romantic Life Her first foray into the field of romance was with her cousin Viraine whom she never truly loved but instead used him as a political pawn for her own purposes. When Yeine investigated her mothers old bedroom she found that Viraine had written multiple love letters to her, letters that she never replied to. Ultimately this would lead to her murder some 20 years down the road. Later, Kinneth was romanced by Lord Mineiyi, the Baron of Darr, and a lesser nobleman, and one seen as unfit for a full-blood member of the Arameri. Dakarta tried to intervene and because Kinneth would not break it off with Lord Mineiyi, he disowned her from the family and took away her chance at becoming heir. He hoped this would convicne her to return to sky however this was to no avail. As a result, Viraine attempted more malicious methods of getting Kinneth to return by afflicting her husband with the Walking Death, an incurable disease with a low survival rate. The plot failed however and for the remainder of her life she lived her life in Darr. Death When giving birth to Yeine, it was said that she tried to keep her legs closed so her baby would not come out.THTK, Ch. 1 The birth of the child pushed Lord Dekarta to establish trade embargoes on Darr as a punishment and though he had no intentions of taking things any further than need be. THTK, Ch. 6 (check citation) However Kurue would inform Intempas of the plan Kinneth had for releasing Enefa upon the world and start a second Gods War. Kurue would then, having struck a bargain with the Bright Father, kill Kinneth and frame it to look as if the Arameri had killed her. Personality Although Yeine remebered her mother as a kind and trustworthy woman worthy of respect and known for her fairness, in all actuality she was as Amn as anyone else in Sky. Dekarta, when he executed a heretic, told Yeine that Kinneth would have shown even less mercy than he did, and Sieh confirmed to Yeine that while she never ordered the Enefadeh , it was not out of kindness, it was because she thought very highly of herself. She was also a master of playing politics, as she was able to use Viraine to her advantage and she managed to convince Nahadoth and the other gods to strike a deal with her. She seemed to have little regard for the lives of others as she was more than fine freeing the Enefadeh, knowing they would kill her family if they ever broke free and she was willing to use her daughter as a pawn in her plan, knowing full well that she would probably die in the process. Notes and references Category:Characters in The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms Category:Mentioned characters Category:Arameri family Category:Female Category:Deceased